Toxic Poison
by Twilight-ending
Summary: discontinued. lost my creativity for this story. : sorry to all, but if you would like to read another story of mine i published another story called 'Change of Heart.' i didnt like writing a story in feudal time, so i began writing another one in Kagome's time. Inuyasha and everyone is in it as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but i do own the creativity used in this story.

* * *

The trees blew gently with the wind, leaves flying away from their rightful place, and onto the cold ground. The grass blew side to side, causing a almost swishing sound. The birds were dead silent, not even the slightest sound was heard. The village was empty, only the few lucky villagers managed to escape, while the rest perished with the attack. Adults, grandparents, even children, were strewn across the village streets; slaughtered.

She smiled, fangs glittering white with the sunlight. She licked the remaining blood off of her fingers, licking her lips afterwards. Her hair blew around her with the wind, sticking the bloody spots of her kimono, causing some of the silver locks to stain red. Her feet, bare, were scraped with nail marks of the children, trying their hardest to escape. But there was no escaping the demon side. No way to escape the wrath. No way to escape the pain.

'_Return to the castle.'_ That voice again. She didn't even know what castle he was always speaking of, or who the man was for that matter. She turned around, towards the exit of the village, and began walking towards the forest of Inuyasha. No one ever told her what to do anyways, and nor was anyone about to start. She was her own boss, and no one was about the change that rule in her lifetime.

Her eyes glowed red, the purple marking on each side of her face shouted danger at any given thing that walked into her path. Her fangs stuck over her bottom lip, allowing a smirk to linger behind them. Her hands stained red from the blood shed of her last attack, and who knows. Maybe the red remained there still from the attack she had made yesterday. She didn't care, all she knew was that she needed more.

* * *

The fire crackled, snapping away pieces of wood from the flames. The moon illuminating the trees and flowers around them. The quiet ripples coming from the rivers around them made everything seem so peaceful. He was watching the stars In the sky, when he heard someone coming to sit beside him.

Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome, wrapped in a blanket, yawning. She looked over at him and smiled gently, "I couldn't sleep,"

Inuyasha just shrugged, "Guess I wasn't the only one then," He looked back up to the stars, gazing thoughtfully, wondering just where they lead. Kagome's world stated it was called outer space, but all he could see was stars; everywhere. "You're not going to get any warmer over here though."

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, she had never actually seen him so mellowed out like this before, usually he was pestering her to go back to sleep. She followed his gaze up towards the stars, "They're beautiful, aren't they."

Inuyasha looked over at her sideways. He always thought she was more beautiful then the stars, but he couldn't tell her that, "er..yeah I guess."

She smiled up at him, causing a slight blush to slide across Inuyasha's face. "I love the stars, I used to always wish I could just hold one in my hands, they're so beautiful, and there's so many of them!" Kagome sighed, leaning against Inuyasha, "Sometimes I wish I was up there with them."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, looking down at her body being so close to his. _'Come on Inuyasha! Say it! Tell her she's beautiful!'_ Inuyasha swallowed loudly, and looked over to Kagome, "Kago-aeh…" He glared down at her sleeping form against his body, "great time to fall asleep.."

He continued to look up towards the stars, thinking about what Kagome had said. They were pretty, and they were always illuminating a path for anyone who was lost. He used to find his way home with the stars as a child. The stars held everyone's secrets, everyone's dreams. And who knows, maybe they held a persons destiny, know one knew for sure.

He smiled down at Kagome, and laid back against the tree, slowly easing her down with him. She moved over and snuggled her head onto his chest, "Inuyasha…" she breathed, wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha blushed again and looked away. He slowly looked back at her, her head resting against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her and slowly allowed himself to go to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 1 is complete, let me know what you all think! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only the creativity within this story.

* * *

She could smell him. He was here.

She knew she was onto him, her blood thirsted to kill him, and she was not about to let him get away. If she had to kill him, then she was going to. With reason or not. The half-breed was growing stronger and if she didn't find him soon, she would never have near enough power to kill him like the voice told her too.

"Half breed.." she growled, "i wonder who this other smell belongs to, a mate maybe?" a devilish grin spread across her face, and she took off, continuing to follow the scent of the half demon.

'_i will find you, Inuyasha, and i will kill you.._'

* * *

They had been walking for hours, Kagome's feet were starting to ache. She sighed and looked ahead. There was still no sign of naraku, and no one seemed to know just where he had disappeared to. The longer it took them to find him, the more power he could gain. She was starting to worry that when they did find him, he may just overpower Inuyasha could be.. Kagome shook her head, '_Inuyasha will __**not**__ be killed, he can't be!_' she thought to herself, she didn't know what she would do if anything was to ever happen to Inuyasha..

Kagome looked over at him, his hair was blowing backwards, gently into the wind. He was stubborn, yes, but Inuyasha had shown a side of himself that Kagome usually never seen. It always made her heart flutter in ways she never understood. She always feared that maybe she, well, loved Inuyasha.

Kagome squeaked and threw a hand over her mouth. She had not just thought that had she? Inuyasha loved Kikyo, not her! She can not afford to fall in love with him, it would only cause her heartbreak..

Inuyasha's ears twitched to Kagome's voice, "What's wrong now, Kagome?"

"Nothing, Nothing!" Kagome laughed nervously, waving a hand towards him, "just thought i heard a noise."

"Well, quit daddling and keep walking!" Inuyasha growled, "we dont have time to stand around, we have to find Naraku!"

Inuyasha scowled, and continued to walk forward. Kagome sighed, '_good sides are always rare.._' She started to wonder how Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were doing. They all had claimed they had something important to do and would be gone for quite sometime. But she was worried, they were like her family, she couldn't help it.

"Inuyasha, its getting late. We've been walking for hours, why not sit down and have a bite to eat?" Kagome asked, "we gotta keep our energy up anyways, in case of unexpected battles."

Inuyasha scowled, "Fine! but make it quick!"

Kagome made themselves some dinner, Ninja food for Inuyasha, while Kagome ate some of her moms packed lunches. Kagome ate in silence, unable to forget the thoughts she had been thinking about Inuyasha..Her heart always began to beat just a little faster every time he looked at her. But yet, she was to afraid to look at him now, for fear of breaking down into tears. She knew just then that her worst fears had come true, she fell in love with Inuyasha, and there was absolutely no chance of him ever loving her back..

A tear slid down her cheek, Kagome gasped and quickly wiped it away in hopes that Inuyasha hadn't seen her. She slowly looked up, only to see Inuyasha staring at her, his eyes searching hers for an answer for her sadness. She looked away from him, unable to hold back the tears, Kagome set down her dinner and buried her face in her hands.

"I-i can't d-d-o this," Kagome sobbed, "im so afraid, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was lost, one second she was happy and now she was sitting in front of him shaking with every breath she tried to take between her tears. He slowly set down his food, and, standing up, walked over to her side. He knelt down in front of her, slowly moving her hands from her face, making her look at him.

"What are you afraid of Kagome?" He asked, "you know i'm always going to be hear to protect you.."

Kagome looked away, '_he doesn't even have a clue,_' she thought sadly,'_he could never fall for someone as weak as me,_'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome a little longer, and slowly took her into his arms, he knew he shouldn't do this, but he just couldn't stand to see Kagome so upset, he wanted to see her smile again, to see her eyes sparkle with happiness everytime she looked at him. He wanted her to be his, but how could he tell her that? Kagome could never fall in love with a half breed like him..He would only let her down..

Kagome suddenly tensed, Inuyasha reacted at once, spinning around Kagome to keep her behind him, He unsheathed his sword awaiting what was to come. He could sense it, a demonic power coming towards them. The scent reaked of Naraku, but yet it was slightly altered. He didn't recognize this scent..

She slowly appeared from within the forest, Her long black hair blowing around her, Her glowing red eyes never once leaving Inuyasha. She slowly smiled at him, showing off her blood covered fangs.

"Hello Inuyasha," She slowly knelt down, "i hope you had a great day, Hanyou, because it shall be your last. And with that she jumped towards Inuyasha, coming down so quickly, Inuyasha barely had enough time to get Kagome out of the way.

Inuyasha allowed the Tetsusiaga transform, looking back at Kagome, he nodded towards the river,"get back, and stay back!" He ordered, turning around he lunged at the demon.

"I don't know who you are, but its going to take more then you to kill me!" He shouted, crashing down to where she once stood, "bitch! Fight with actions, not-with-words!" Inuyasha spun around, cracking the strange girl across the skull, causing her to crash into the river, Inuyasha jumped into the river to finish it, only to feel searing pain tear through his chest.

"You troublesome bastard," The female growled, "you think a punch is going to slow me down? How about i just rip your heart out?"

She smiled menacingly at Inuyasha, slowly grabbing ahold of Inuyasha's heart, she began to slowly squeeze his life away.

His vision was blurring, he had to do something! He couldn't die yet. He wouldn't die yet! Inuyasha lunged his sword up into the air, looking into the girl's eyes, he hoped this would work.

"Giving up already are y-!" The girl dropped Inuyasha to the ground, just barely dodging the tetsusiaga, she reared back into a backflip, landing a few yards away, "You half breed..you don't deserve to roam this world!"

Kagome then let her arrow go, piercing through the demon's stomach, leaving a gaping hole showing the trees behind her. The demon growled in pain, glaring at Kagome, "This isn't over yet, that wench is going to die for this!"

Kagome watched as the girl vanished into thin air, she sighed and smiled over at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha it's...INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, running over to Inuyasha, catching him just before he hit the ground, "Inuyasha, wake up, you have to look at me!"

His breathing was slowing, she had to do something! Tears were streaming down her face, her mind realing around what she could do to save him. "Don't die on me Inuyasha, I can't do this alone, i _need_ you.."

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Idiot..this isn't going to bring me down.." He slowly took her hand in his, "and besides, you don't need me." He chuckled softly, "if it wasn't for me, you would still be in your own time, safe, and in school..living a normal life.."

Kagome closed her eyes, more tears falling from her face, momentarily staining Inuyasha's kimono, "this _is_ my life now, Inuyasha. Can't you see? I want all this, I want to stay here...I want to be with you." She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, '_oh no..i can't believe i just said that.._'

Inuyasha's eyes widened for just a split second, and a smile came to his face. He slowly sat up and turned to face Kagome, He slowly took her hands allowing her to stand up in front of him, He shook his head softly, "You can't see it, can you?" He whispered, He looked at Kagome, never letting his gaze leave hers.

Slowly, Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, allowing his hand to rest on the side of her face, he brought his lips gently down upon hers, her could sense her surprise, feel her letting her face gently tilt slightly to the side, allowing her lips to fit the shape of his, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha slowly moved his lips away from hers, "I need you Kagome, i need you too..." And with that, Inuyasha fainted.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update everyone, i am not forgetting! My father took a massive heart attack almost 2 months ago, and is preparing to get tests done for a heart transplant, so times are stressful! Also, my last day of school was today as well, so i will probably be able to work on chapters much quicker now! Also, sorry for the shorter Chapter, i will be trying to make longer ones as best as i can!

I hope you all enjoy it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, i wasnt going to update, this is why the chapter is so short.

I wont be updating another chapter until i receive at east 3 reviews this week, because i need to know at least some people are reading my story too.

So please R&R!

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping, animals running through the bushes, and the trees rustling in the wind. She wiped the sleep away from her eyes, and sat up. She brushed a finger acrossed her lips, remember the kiss Inuyasha had given her. Her lips felt different to her, but her body knew they were the same. She could hear Inuyasha's words repeating in her head.. _'i need you to kagome..'_ She smiled shyly, a blush creeping across her lips.

She shook the thoughts away quickly, and went over to check on how Inuyasha was doing, that girl had hurt him badly..What Kagome couldn't understand was how the arrow did not kill her. She looked to Inuyasha, his breathing was rasped, but he wasn't as pale as he was last night. He had told her he would be fine, but she couldn't help staying up later just to be sure he was right. She wasn't able to sleep anyways, so it wasn't a big deal to her anyways.

She brushed his hair out of his face, and placed a damp cloth over his forehead. To keep his body temperature normal while it healed. She took his top kimono from the rocks, and began to scrub at the blood stain once again, it was almost out. It just needed a little more scrubbing was all. She had fixed the hole the girl had put into it, and it looked as good as new. Kagome realized the blood was finally gone just as Inuyasha mentioned her name.

She quickly walked over to him, and removed the cloth. "How are you feeling?" She whispered silently. He looked so weak..she hoped no trouble arised until he was completely healed..

"I'll be fine," He winced a little as he sat up, refusing Kagome's protests for him to lay down, "it's just a scratch."

"It's a gaping hole to your heart," Kagome snapped, "it's something that's going to take time to heal!"

Inuyasha looked at her then, and Kagome's sentence faltered. _'that look.._' Kagome thought, _'like back before Kaguya found us.._' Kagome quickly looked down at her hands, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Why won't you look at me?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes showed feelings of hurt, and when Kagome looked up she instantly regretted looking down. She knew what his next words would be. "It's because im a half breed, isn't it? You want me human like kikyo di-"

Kagome shut him up with a kiss. She hated when he talked like this. Why couldn't he just understand that she loved him just the way he was? She knew why. It was because she never told him she loved him as he was..

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting this, he was expecting her to snap back that that wasn't the reason at all. He wasn't about to pull away though. He loved the smell of her, the way her body curved at just the right places, the way she smiled..

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling he closer. He wanted her closer, so bad. His body was screaming for him to just tell her he loved her so badly, he could hardly keep the words from coming out of his mouth. But instead, he just kept kissing her.

Kagome broke the kiss this time, slowly moving to rest her head on his should, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want you to change who you are at all, Inuyasha, i love you as a half breed. I love you for who you are."

Her voice was muffled in his kimono, but he heard every word. _'I love you for who you are'_ His heart skipped a beat. She said it..She just said she loved him. He wrapped his arms around her, leaving his face against her neck. Breathing in the scent of her. Oh, how he cared for her. He loved her.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, tightening his grip just enough to stop the pain from coming back. He held her like that for the longest time, when Kagome pulled back just enough to look at his bandages.

"I need to change those.." Kagome whispered, her cheeks visibly the color of a rose. She walked over and grabbed her kit bag, "Sit up as straight as you can, then you need to rest again."

Inuyasha listened to her orders, the whole time listening to the words repeating in his head, _'I love you for who you are.'_

* * *

:3

tell me your thought on what you guys think should happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! Chapter 4!  
Sorry it took me so long guys! I was trying my best to sorten The scenes between Inuyasha and Kagome and add more for the "Mysterious relative of Inuyasha" :)

Enjoy and please, R&R!

* * *

She hated being immobile like this, she needed her body to heal more quickly. That wench would pay for what she did to her. What she didn't understand was how that girl could have such priestess powers. That arrow errupted with spiritual power, She was lucky she was still alive!

A grin played across her face, deminishing the negative thoughts, "But she will get whats coming, and wouldn't Inuyasha be devestated to see his love die in front of his very eyes?"

All of a sudden the demon from within her deminished. She gasped out in horror of the reruns of her killings playing through her mind. The only word that slipped out of her mouth before she passed out was the one word used with love,

"Inuyasha..."

* * *

Inuyasha wouldn't look at her. Kagome couldn't understand why for the life of her! Ever since he told her he loved her he was acting strangely, and he never once got mad at her. It was always a calm voice, full of love and compassion..She liked it. But in another way, she down right hated it.

She just didn't understand him. One second he loved her, and the next he was completely ignoring her. Did she do something wrong?

"Hey, Inuyasha,?" Kagome began,

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, looking straight ahead, arms folded.

"Did i..do something?" She asked.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "What do you mean?"

"Well.. you wouldn't look at me all evening..after you said..well..you know.." Her cheeks were turning a rose color, she hated bringing stuff like this up.

Inuyasha looked back at her, "You can say it you know. I'm not ashamed of it. I said i loved you. And no, you didn't do anything, i'm just thinking."

Kagome blinked, never before had Inuyasha acted like _that_ before. She was actually not sure of what to say to him after that.

"I meant it you know.." Inuyasha mumbled, he was looking up at the first appearing star, "every word of it."

Kagome smiled, it was nice knowing that they told eachother how they felt. They could act so much calmer now, "I know," she whispered, "it's just new to me..I've never loved somebody like this before. I don't know what to do."

Inuyasha tensed up a little there, "What do you mean?"

Kagome walked over and sat next to him, "Well..I mean, now that you know i love you, i don't want us to stay like we are.."

Inuyasha jumped and gaped at her, "What! Why can't we still do what we're doing?"

"No, no!" Kagome protested, "i don't mean it like that..just..nevermind."

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, his face a deep crimson, "Do you mean, like..be together?"

She blushed a deep red, "Well, i mean, if you don't want to-"

"I didn't say that." Inuyasha snapped, He looked over at her then, and back towards the now darkening sky, "I want to be with you, Kagome.."

Kagome smiled shyly, "I'd like that.."

Inuyasha slowly exhaled a deep breath, and pulled Kagome closer, wrapping his arm around her they began to watch the stars dance through the sky together.

* * *

'Inuyasha!"

"Stop shouting, you persistent wench. You're supposed to be under my control!" Naraku hissed. He was pissed, the jewel shard he had embedded into her wasn't working! He still did not have full control over the half breed.

_'but that's fine,'_ Naraku smiled, _'I'll just embed another jewel shard into her, Kyomi will never be able to fight that. And what will poor Inuyasha do when hes in battle with a sister he never even knew existed..?'_

Kyomi was tied down, and panicking. Was Inuyasha still alive? Why did she _do that_ to him! She couldn't understand what had made her want to do what she did. But she did know the man in front of her was to blame.

She spit in his face, "fuck you."

"haha, oh sweet Kyomi, you will be under my control very soon!" and with that Naraku pinned her down, slamming another jewel shard into her chest. "Let's see Inuyasha retrieve those after he finds out you're his sister."

Kyomi's vision blurred, she could feel a burning sensation rip through her body. She only had time for one blood curdling scream of pain before her demon blood over took her again, and all control was lost.

"Now Kyomi, go out there, and find the half demon they call Inuyasha. Kill him Kyomi. _Kill. Him._" Naraku smiled, and disappeared.

Her hair was flowing around her from the demonic power erupting from around her. Kill Inuyasha? She'll do better then that, She'll fucking rip the half demon to shreds! She loathed him, he abandoned her when he said he would return for her..Now 50 years later and he acts as if he doesn't even know her!

"Oh Inuyasha..Guess who's out for you now?" She smiled, jumping into the trees, she once again began her hunt.

* * *

Kagome awoke from a bad dream. She was drenched in sweat and shaking. She slowly slid her hands down her face, "It was only a dream.." She murmured over and over.

She decided to go over to the lake and splash her face with some cool water to help the shakes. Cupping some water between her two hands, Kagome looked into the reflection it showed. She had been crying? Was the dream really that real to her? She splashed the water into her face and dried her face off with her sleave.

"Whatever.." Kagome muttered, "i just need to get back to sleep."

She slowly sat down again in her sleeping bag and tried to fall back asleep. With no prevail. She opened her eyes again and sat up. '_what if i have that dream again?_' Kagome thought to herself. She looked over at Inuyasha, laying down by the fire asleep.

She knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but she didn't want to fall asleep alone. She was too afraid of what dream would await her next. She silently crawled over to Inuyasha, and nudged him softly on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I'm really sorry, but i don't want to sleep alone..I'm scared i'll have another nightmare again..."

Inuyasha mumbled a silent reply Kagome didn't quite catch, and he lifted his arm up, inviting her in. She slowly snuggled into his chest, a slight blush creeping along her cheeks as his arm fell down and tightened around her in a protective embrace. She rested her head on his opposite arm, and slowly fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

She could smell him! He was right in front of her, her smile widened as she passed into the clearing and landed a few feet in front of him. Claws ready to kill, she pounced towards the brother who had abandoned her.

Suddenly, she was slammed aside. She hit the ground, sliding towards the forest once again. She jumped up, ready to charge again, when suddenly she noticed the change of scent. She looked up and noticed she had the wrong guy. He had long silver hair, with no ears. Purple markings across the sides of his face, and a cresent moon on his forehead. His kimono held a long fluff along the left shoulder, and the right had armor shooting higher then his shoulder. He also carried two swords on his waist.

"Who are you, young demon?" The strange demon asked.

"None of your concern, you dog demon!" She charged at him again, lunging at lightning speed.

She was thrown to the ground once more, this time though, she was pinned. He was on top of her, his claws at her throat glowing green. His face held no emotion, only a serious, blank expression.

"You insolent fool." The demon mumbled, "Thinking you could kill I, Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kyomi laughed, "Inuyasha's half brother are you?"

"What makes you speak of my pathetic half brother?" Sesshomaru glared at her.

Kyomi brought her face real close to his and laughed menacingly. "Because, I, Kyomi plan to kill him."

It was the first time she was ever laughed at. He looked straight at her and laughed. She was so pissed off she wanted to kill him! But he had her in too tight of a hold to get out of, He was strong that was for sure. Maybe even stronger then she was..

"You plan to kill Inuyasha, young one?" He smirked, "Then you might want to consider a different strategy then barging into the scene like you just did. Or Inuyasha may just be the one to kill _you."_

She was about to protest when suddenly he disappeared. She jumped up and spun around searching for him. But there was no sign of him. Even his scent was gone, as if he was never there to begin with.

"You fucking wait, Sesshomaru." She spit his name out like it was poison in her mouth, "I will kill Inuyasha. And I'll bring his heart on a platter for you!"

* * *

Done!  
Now i know this chapter isn't the longest ever, but it's longer then all my other ones! haha,  
give me some credit, i will soon have a chapter long for you all!

Please send me some reviews on your thoughts!  
I love hearing what people have to say about my story!

Love;  
Twilight-ending 3


End file.
